Absolutely Captivating
by Iona Rose
Summary: Aspiring Actress, Vivian Delmonte, is introduced to the group by Honey Lemon, her best friend since high school. She easily worms her way into the everyday lives of our favorite characters particularly the life of Tadashi Hamada. The Actress meets the Inventor who finds himself swept into a tidal wave in her wake. Let's see how this goes.


Chapter one in which an introduction occurs

**Disclaimer: I own Vivian Delmonte. I do not stake claim on any other character belonging to the original Big Hero 6 story line. **

The dressing room was filled with dresses and hats circa 1930s. Ranging from showgirl costumes to rather matronly looking frocks. There was a long mirror with lights lining the top and a long, wide counter underneath it. The counter was covered with all sorts of makeup and hair products, and in the center, three bleached blonde wigs and one black wig. It became apparent to Tadashi, the blonde woman from the stage Honey Lemon claimed as her friend was not actually a blonde.

'Vivian!' Tadashi's head snapped up and focused on Honey Lemon through the mirror. She was looking at another girl behind the group. She whipped around and rushed the girl mercilessly. 'Vivian,' so it would seem, took the excited girl in her arms with grace, kissing each of her cheeks as Honey did hers. Once released, she stooped to pick up the purple, oriental themed robe and the wide gold ribbon that went with it. Folding each and hanging them on a hanger she said, 'You're going to have to introduce me to your friends, Honey.'

'Ofcourseofcourseofcourse,' Honey pointed dramatically. 'That's Fred, GoGo, Wasabi, and Tadashi. They go to SFIT too!'

'Really? Who'd have known…' She had a deep, sultry voice, tadashi wondered absently if that was a deciding factor when it came to casting her character. Her eyes traveled over each member, regarding them from head to toe. Tadashi suddenly felt incredibly underdressed, even though that was ridiculous. Vivian herself was dressed in a floor length, white, cotton robe with wide sleeves. In his red v-neck, light brown cardigan, and smart, dark pants, it was she, he thought to himself, that should feel underdressed.

'It's wonderful to meet you all finally,' her voice snapped Tadashi out of his reverie and he was mortified to find he'd been staring at her chest and waist. He raised his eyes to her face to find her eyes, dark and smokey, gazing at him with cool indifference. As his eyes met hers, she cocked one eyebrow before turning and gliding over to the mirror.

Honey was gushing about how wonderful she had been in the play, breathtaking, commanding, smart, sexy. _Absolutely captivating_ Tadashi thought to himself, silently agreeing with Honey in all that she said. The rest of the group gave murmurs of approval and admiration as well.

'You're character at the end was sick, the way you fooled them all to get that guy to marry you. Awesome,' Fred commented in his fashion.

'Plum Blossom,' Vivian cooed. 'Yes. Reno was a clever girl.' She was pulling pins from a tight cap covering her head, but all the while, smiling absently at their complements.

'Plum Blossom…radical name.' Fred exclaimed.

'Sounds like Fred has your nickname figured,' GoGo commented.

'Nickname?' Vivian cocked her head to the side.

'He gives us all nicknames,' Wasabi explained. 'Reno is a better name though, Fred.'

'We'll have to find out which one fits best.' Gogo compromised.

'That must be why you insisted I call you Honey Lemon,' Vivian concluded, gazing at her friend through the mirror. 'You've chosen a long name, Fred. Reno wouldn't be such a mouthful.'

'I don't choose the name, the name chooses you,' Fred explained cryptically.

'Ah, I see,' She went back to her head, peeling the cap backwards off. Tadashi noticed her hair was brown. It fell flat against her head after being stuck in the wig cap. She made a noise of disgust, trying vainly to fluff it with her hands.

'Are you going out with the crew tonight?' Honey Lemon asked. 'Because we were going to go back to Tadshi's place. His aunt owns a small café and said we could chill there after the show.'

'Who is the crew?' Fred asked

'The acting crew, that sounds fun,' She said. 'I've always wanted to hear more about these friends you can't stop talking about. Anyway, the crew won't miss me for one night.' She finally resorted to simply trying a silk square on her head, much like Honey would with her headbands.

'Alright Plum Blossom,' Fred commended.

'Or Reno,' added Wasabi

'Let's order a pizza, my treat.'

'Nah Fred, we'll split,' Wasabi said, doubting his friend had the funds to cover a cab home.

'No, I know the pizza guy,' Fred said emphatically. 'He always hooks me up!'

'If I may,' Vivian said rising from her seat, 'would all the gentlemen exit the room? Ladies are free to stay and chat but I do need to get out of this robe and into something a little more decent.'

'Say no more, fair lady,' Fred crooned. He led the way as Tadashi followed with Wasabi bringing up the rear.

'We'll be outside when you're ready!' Wasabi called, shutting the door after him.

'Plum Blossom is officially a part of the group,' Fred exclaimed. 'She can help me get an awesome super suit from all the costumes she has when you guys develop that Fire-breathing-lizard formula.'

'Fred, that will never be a thing,' Wasabi deadpanned.

'I'll bet she'll agree with me, it's totally science!'

'Please stop.'

'Tadashi, which name do you think will stick with Vivian? Plum Blossom is a really great name, don't you think?'

'What? Oh uh…I don't know, what about just 'Vi' or something? She's got a nice name.' Tadashi offered uncertainly. He was distracted, lost in his thoughts, trying to read this new girl and finding himself puzzled. She was cool and suave, demanding your respect and commanding your undivided attention the moment she entered the room, as if the spotlight followed her where ever she went.

*AC*

'Your friend's are wonderful, Honey Lemon,' Vivian stated as she swept behind a small folding screen tucked between the racks of costumes.

'Thank you,' GoGo replied. 'From what little I've seen, you're not so bad yourself.'

'I have a funny feeling you're basing it off my character.'

'She's not so bad then. Lemon speaks very highly of you, you can't be that bad.' Honey lemon nodded enthusiastically at the screen. A white robe flew over the top edge from the other side and a dressed Vivian stepped out from behind it now dressed in street clothes.

'Honey Lemon is too kind, she sees the good in things without acknowledging the bad.' Vivian stated. She walked over to the mirror and sat down once more. Pulling out a wet toilette from a canister labeled 'Makeup Remover,' she applied it to her face and eyes. 'Oh that's nice,' she sighed. 'You have to apply so much make up for the stage that my face often feels like I've dipped it in mud.'

'Poor thing, you looked really good on the stage though!' Honey Lemon sympathized.

'Thank you, I guess it's all worth it in the end then.' Vivian, face now free of the heavy stage makeup reached for some blush, eyeliner, and mascara nearby. She applied a light layer of each to her tired face.

'You look exhausted,' GoGo commented.

'I am a little tired, juggling school with this is a little stressful.'

'Oh you don't have to come with us if you're too tired!' said Honey Lemon.

'No no, food will do me good. I haven't eaten anything but an apple all day. I've been busy rehearsing and getting ready. Call was right after classes ended.' Vivian grabbed her purse and produced a small bottle of perfume. Misting herself lightly, she linked her arms through Honey Lemon and GoGo's. 'Let's get the boys.'

'Oh, they're probably starving,' Honey Fretted.

'They're always starving, they'll get over it,' GoGo said, rolling her eyes as she swung the doors open. The three women sashayed out and met the men waiting somewhat patiently to get their food.

'I was afraid that I'd have to hold Fred back from breaking the door in,' Wasabi said.

"Growing boy's got to eat,' Fred countered.

The group stepped out and began their way to Wasabi's car, Fred leading the way discussing his various types of favorite foods. Tadashi found himself lagging at the back of the group and much to his surprise; Vivian fell into step next to him.

'You're awfully quiet, I don't think you've spoken a word to me,' she observed quietly, speaking only to him.

Tadashi, startled, found himself at a loss. He didn't quite know why, he was never shy. Always welcoming to those around him, he found it easy to find something to talk about with anyone. But with Vivian, something about her confidence and old world beauty made him feel very aware of himself and not necessarily in a good way. Her presence was too confident. _Full of herself._ He concluded in his mind_ She must be._ But even as he thought that to himself, he didn't quite believe it. Honey Lemon spoke to them about her often. It didn't seem like she would be friends with someone who was arrogant and it didn't fit any description he'd heard in the past.

'My name is Tadashi,' He tried to feel confidant but it was a weak statement and he kicked himself mentally for it.

'So I gathered,' she mused. 'You know, you and Fred are the only one's without a nickname…Why don't you have a nickname?'

'I've never cared for them,' He said. _Cared for them? Since when did I talk like that?_ He thought to himself.

'I see,' her eyes shined with pitiful amusement. _This boy is frightened of me._ She thought. _I wonder why…_ 'Why?' She prodded.

'I don't know…' Tadashi mused, halfway to himself. 'My parents died when I was young, I think it would be a disgrace to their memory to not used the name they gave me, like I was ashamed of it.'

Vivian raised an eyebrow but did not show any other signs of astonishment. It was a heavy sentence, to hear that someone lost his parents. She herself had grown up in a broken home but at least she had both of her parents, even if she had to get on a plane and go from one to the other. 'I'm sorry to hear that,' She said.

'Oh don't be, I've got my little brother and my aunt,' Tadashi said lightly. 'We get on fine. Plus it happened so long ago…' Tadashi trailed.

'I see…How old it your brother?'

'Fourteen,' Tadashi said. 'He graduated High school last year.'

'Well, that's not something you encounter everyday. You must be on your way to a doctorate by now.'

Tadashi laughed, 'Not quite, I'm beginning my third year of college. Currently completing my bachelors in Robotics at SFIT.'

'Still quite impressive,' She assured him. 'I don't think anyone else from my school got into SFIT besides Honey Lemon. And I hear many people drop out after the first year.'

'Is that how you and Honey met? Through high school?'

'Oh yes, she used to play the piano, you know. She would play the piano for the Drama department after school. I always thought that, if chemistry never really worked out for her, she'd become a famous pianist.'

'Honey Lemon plays the piano? She's never mentioned it before…'

'It came so naturally to her, it was amazing to watch. She was a prodigy. I'm sure she's never mentioned it because chemistry is her life now. She was never interested in discussing music anyway, only chemistry.'

'Hurry up you two!' The pair's heads snapped up at Honey Lemon's Voice. The rest of the group was piling into Wasabi's car and they were quite a ways behind them, not having realized they slowed their pace that much. They jogged a little to make up for their lagging.

'Sorry!' Vivian said. 'I was just getting to know Tadashi, he's quite the interesting character.'

Tadashi was taken aback for a moment. A wave of boy-ish confidence swept over him and he smiled to himself. She wasn't so difficult to talk to he realized, surprised. She was, in fact, quite easy to talk to. Her persona changed completely from what she was when he met her first. Now it was refreshing and fun rather than cool and calculating. _I wonder_. He thought to himself, squeezing into the backseat beside Fred._ Which one is the real her…_

**Bare with me, I don't know if I'll be able to continue this story. I find myself unable to write due to lack of inspiration or I simply have no time, I will remove the store accordingly. This is something I've wanted to do for some time so here I am and this is what I have to offer. -IR**


End file.
